WHITE CLOWN, BLACK DANCER
by daramasa11
Summary: 3 years after the Cross's disappearance, the exorcists learn about the White Clown that defeated the Earl back then and the mysterious exorcist known as the Black Dancer that sacrificed his life to save them all... will he be their savior again?
1. Prologue: Joke on the Horizon

**DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN IN ANY WAY. JUST A FAN FIC.**

**FIRST FIC... SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT... OR NOT**

**WHITE CLOWN, BLACK DANCER by daramasa11**

**PROLOGUE: JOKE ON THE HORIZON**

"... and so the Earl was vanquished by the exorcists and the great flood began. The Black Order held its ceremony in honor of those who lost their lives fighting the Earl, including the exorcist who sacrificed his life in order for the White Clown to strike the final blow on the Earl, the Black Dancer. Huh, thats all it states in the book, Earl-sama. Who is the black dancer?" Road turns to the Earl as she finished reading a lost record that not even the Bookmen have no knowledge of. She and the rest of the Noah have gathered for their regular feast but this missing record of the war that happened 1000 years ago was a surprised to them.

"How can I forget that disgusting exorcist that jumped in my way when I was about to kill the clown before he activated the heart? Even as I struck him down he still kept that smile as if saying that I lost!"

Cyril, the Noah of Joy and Tyki's older brother, stood up with a look of curiosity. "The White Clown has awaken and he has been stopping our advancements for 3 years. Not to mention the snag we hit when we found out he was the Musician. My question is, has the Black Dancer awakened?"

"Heheheh, this is where we have an advantage... thanks to our broker within the Black Order, I have learned they have yet to find that cursed innocence of his, the Heaven and Hell Bonds. And their chances of finding the perfect host is at our odds. For now take a group of level 4 akuma with you and find that innocence!!!"

"As you wish Earl-sama." All the Noah stood up and left through their Ark to find the innocence that will give light to the Black Order in defeating them and the Earl. Lero flew behind the earl as they entered the main room of the Ark where the akuma factory resides along with its skeleton scientists.

"Earl-sama, why are you sending them to find one little innocence when we can just destroy the Black Order using the broker to lead us in, lero?"

"That black dancer might awaken at any second and I don't wanna see that fool smiling down at me again. Don't worry my precious lero, we managed to create the perfect weapon to attack their base once again but lets send it on a practice run through their Asia Branch."

"Lero? You finished creating that?!"

"Why of course, and my other plan is being created as we speak. Heheheheheh, lets send a Christmas present to Asia that they'll never forget...." The Earl looked at the factory producing its first of a kind new weapon, an akuma looking more frightening than Level 4, appeared. "Now my akuma, go to China and pay the Branch Base a visit. Leave no survivors, my Level 5..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Lenalee, whats your status in Germany?"

"Not good brother. Lavi and Kanda have major damage inflicted on them and Miranda is out cold from constantly healing them. No sign of Cross in Germany. Looks like that witness report was a dead end again." Lenalee was looking out a window from a deserted home with Kanda, Lavi, and Miranda lying on the floor struggling to breathe from the damage left by the three Level 4 akuma searching outside for them. She was readying herself to move to another location undetected with the other exorcists but stayed hoping that the other exorcist is doing fine.

"Where is Walker? He has been searching for Cross for 3 years but we still need him. Do you see him Lenalee?"

"I lost track of him after the attack and haven't been able to see him since. Not even Timcanpy can find him. I'm worrying about him. Ever since Marian disappeared Allen has lost his spirit and doesn't communicate with us like he usually does. Brother, what happened to him? The news of him being the 14th changed him."

Komui kept remembering to the final conversation between Allen and Cross in which Allen was the 14th and especially the last words Cross told him before he left, _"What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the 14__th__?" _

"Lenalee, I'm sure Allen is fine but he has his reasons for his current attitude. Don't worry about him."

"Okay, I'm moving now so we may cut communication short for n- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Lenalee, whats wrong?! LENALEE!!"

Lenalee was moving quickly leading the akuma away from her friends but they split up in which 2 of them followed her and 1 stayed behind to enjoy the spoils. One of the akuma howled in a high pitch which knocked Lenalee down, deactivating her Dark Boots as she fell. It grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to where the others laid before throwing her against a wall. Screaming in pain she landed next to Kanda and looked as the akuma were dividing their fair share.

"Wait a minute... there were five of you." The akuma picked up Lenalee by the neck and squeezed the life out of her. "Tell me bitch, where is that white haired boyfriend of yours?"

As he raised his fist channeling dark matter in his palm, one of the akuma screamed in pain as he split right down the middle and exploded. "What the..."

"Let her go." A figure carrying a massive sword with a cross in the center stood where the akuma previously stood. He quickly slashed to his left bringing down the other akuma holding Lavi as a shield, only to cut through Lavi without injuring him and slashing the akuma instead. He brought back his sword in front of him and pointed it to akuma holding Lenalee. "I said let her go."

"And if I don't, heh."

"Hmph, the stupid moyashi behind you will slice you through."

"What stupid moyas-" The akuma looked at his chest as a katana was sticking right out before swinging up to his head, cutting it through. Allen caught Lenalee as the akuma let go of her and dodge the katana blade swings aimed at him as the akuma exploded.

"WHO YOU CALLING A STUPID MOYASHI?!!!" Kanda swung at Allen with Mugen before giving up, noticing that Allen was carrying Lenalee. Kanda Sheathed Mugen before taking off his shredded coat, leaving no sign of injuries he attained from the battle with the akumas.

"YOU, THATS WHO!!! Anyway, lets leave before Miranda and Lavi get into more serious trouble than they are now. Lenalee, can you walk?"

"I'm fine, Allen-kun. Lets get Miranda and Lavi back home." All five of them left the ruins of what was left of Potsdam, Germany with Kanda carrying Miranda, Allen carrying Lavi after Kanda refused to carry the idiot, And Lenalee walking to Allen's side at his request in fear that she might exhaust herself. She looked at Allen every time only to see he was avoiding her gaze, as if he didn't want to see her.

"Allen- kun, are you okay? Lately you've been ignoring us and only determined to find Cross and the Earl. Why don't you talk to us anymore, aren't we friends?"

"I'm sorry but I'm keeping you all safe from the monster within me."

"But you said you can handle it. Is that a reason to avoid us?"

"I know I said that I will stop the 14th but I don't want anybody getting hurt. But thanks for worrying about me Lenalee."

'Allen, I-" Lenalee was cut off as a few finders appeared out of the forest with a 2 carriages. They hurried up to the carriages loading up Miranda, Lavi and Kanda in one carriage. Still enough space for 3 more people Lenalee looked as Allen Got onto the other carriage with his stuff in hand.

"Umm, excuse me. Why is Allen-kun getting on that carriage and we are getting on this one? There is more than enough room for all of-"

"I'm sorry Lenalee-san but Walker has received new information about Marshall Cross in Denmark. He is heading there now and wishes to travel alone. This carriage is back in route toward H.Q. for treatment on the rest of you. If you may, please get on the carriage Lenalee-san."

Lenalee is surprised at the fact that Allen is riding alone and without mentioning it to anybody else. She began to walk toward Allen's carriage before addressing the Finder. "Tell my brother that I went with Allen to help him with the search for Cross-sama." She sat next to Allen, surprising him that she was going with him. "Stop avoiding us! We are your friends. Please don't keep us in the dark, please."

Allen stopped a tear rolling down Lenalee's cheek and raised her chin to look at him. "I don't want to hurt you guys. I'm sorry but this is what I think is best to protect all of you." He look at her only to find more sorrow in her eyes, knowing that she won't leave. "Allen-kun, we said we stop it together. I made the choice to follow you. Please, let me stay. I'm worried that you will get hurt. Please."

Lenalee rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes of exhaustion from the brutal fight with the akumas. Allen rested his head on top of hers before he fell to sleep. "Lenalee, I don't want to hurt you. Please, don't let me hurt her, please." The two exorcists fell asleep as their Carriage rolled north toward Denmark.

**Alright, not a bad start, please review. Will accept any constructive criticism. Chapter 1 will be posted as soon as I have free time with school. Welcome to White Clown, Black Dancer.**


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Curtain

**PRETTY MUCH SORRY FOR THE LONG POST, EIGHT CLASSES IS BIT TOO TIME CONSUMING BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 1: OPENING CURTAIN**

"So, these are all the records you have on the war from a thousand years ago against the Earl." Komui was going through documents that the Order had, but the accuracy was way off compared to the information posted by Book-man. The Order's challenges has increased with the inspectors from Central raiding and assuming command in each department unannounced, and with suspicion that Brokers have entered the Order as finders. Just when the problems of Level 4 appearing began to take its toll, the Earl might also know every movement of the Exorcists out on the field. All he hopes for is to turn the pendulum back and just briefly see how the Earl fell back then. Only Book-man can show him a little insight on that matter.

"Yes, the previous Book-men during that era assisted the Order just like Lavi and me. But, unlike us, records show that the Book-men were divided into two factions, the Order and the Earl. Even though Book-men only watch fro the sidelines, I believe this was to record data from the victor's side and record their upcoming future as well. Though I fear that some information is missing."

"I see, the Earl also had information like this available to him. I can't hate them for doing what they did because thats what you do, but to know that the Earl can also see his mistakes. I can't allow anymore Exorcist casualties."

"Yes, and now that there are ruling governments and the economy, the Earl has found new methods to succeed: money, alliances, civil wars, and control of those governments. The more chaos that results, the more tragedies that will happen in people's lives."

"And with each pain, akuma will continue to born. The Earl's awakening gave him a great advantage."

"I understand the fears that consume you, more for the safety of your little sister. But time and patience is all we have left." Book-man stood up and headed towards door, leaving the depressed chief to look for the clues he desperately needed not win the war, but to prevent more losses. Komui looked up at Book-man and reminded, "Lavi is still recovering, along with Miranda Lotto. Their innocences are still intact but their weapons need to be rebuild once again. I know about patience, but for them to be alive after fighting three Level 4, time is something we don't have anymore."

Book-man turned back to look at Komui with tears in his eyes for his next successor. "I know, Even if we are at a disadvantage, praying to the creator of the innocence isn't a bad thing to do once in a while." Book-man looked up, referring to god.

"Heheh, that is something I do ever since Lenalee became an exorcist and Allen lived after his innocence was destroyed."

"Speaking of Allen, how is that boy doing?"

Komui looked at Book-man with a painful stare. How can he say that the once cheerful boy has changed to one with nothing left? No longer smiles with his friends but locks himself up in his room, waiting for Cross's sightings. "He's fine, still feeling remorse about Cross though."

"That poor boy, not only being denied Marshall ranks because of the Noah within him but the only person who also shared a small part in his life is probably dead. His friends must fe-"

Reever came running into Komui's office with a face of disbelief. Komui looked at the bewildered supervisor for the reason of his shocked appearance. He looked as if someone has died. Hopefully not Lenalee, he thought.

"Reever, why the sudden intrusion?"

"Komui, the Asian Branch." Both the other looked Reever with shock as the Asia branch is mentioned. What happened over there? Reever took a deep breath and tried to finish his message.

"The Asia Branch has ceased to exist."

**COMMENTS ARE LIFE THAT MOTIVATE ME LOL**

**CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE UP SOON!!!**


End file.
